


Harsh Reminders

by LyriaFrost



Series: OT6 AU [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the boys forget that the world generally isn't accepting of relationships like theirs. Occasionally, they get harsh reminders of the intolerance of other humans. Part of my OT6 AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh Reminders

Living in such a small town made it fairly easy to survive as teens in a six-way, all-male relationship. Everyone knew anyone, so it was impossible to hide bullying or any kind of harassment. People were either supportive of their relationship or ambivalent towards it. As long as they kept the public displays of affection to a minimum, they were usually left alone. But sometimes they boys forgot that the rest of the world wasn't like that, and every once in a while they got a harsh reminder of that fact. 

This particular day was dreary and rainy, and so Jack and Ryan decided that they should all go to one of the shopping centers in Austin, to let out some energy after being cooped up for days. So they all piled into Geoff's car, blasted crappy music to sing along to, and arrived in high spirits. Since none of them (except Ryan) really had pocket money, they just wandered around and enjoyed some food. The six of them had fun, got comfortable, and started becoming a little more openly affectionate with each other. They would hold hands, exchange little kisses, and it was obvious to anyone that they were all involved with each other, which attracted them some unwanted attention. While browsing the selection in a large department store, Ryan and Michael wandered off to look at some character t-shirts, and didn't notice there was no one around until too late. 

Someone grabbed Michael and spun him around, a punch catching him square in the face, so hard that he was stunned and fell back into someone's arms. While one person pinned him in place, another couple went after Ryan, knocking the older boy to the ground and kicking him repeatedly. 

"Stupid fags, what do you think you're doing here? Running around, acting like a bunch of whores. What's up with that anyway, you can't all be fucking each other. Damn faggots." The other boys were attracted by the yelling and Ryan's cries of pain. When they came running, Michael was slightly more cognizant and yelling at the other men and struggling as much as he could. Geoff and Jack quickly jumped in, used to years of street fighting from old times. Gavin snuck up and jumped on the guy holding Michael, wrapping arms around his throat until he let go of his boyfriend. Ray quickly grabbed Ryan and pulled him away from the fight, keeping him and Michael at a safe distance while Gavin went to help. 

Suddenly there were yells and whistles and security guards were swarming the area, separating the fight. Geoff and Jack were used to this as well, and quickly backed up, pulling Gavin with them so he didn't get into any more trouble. They were all restrained, but it didn't take long for Michael and Ryan to clear up the matter, as the apparent victims of the case. After many hours, and lots of talking, they were finally released, but told they would be called back for official statement and to press charges. Michael was staying very close to Jack, and Ryan was listening to Gavin chatter on and on about absolutely nothing as a distraction. They all went back to Geoff's house that night, his dad fine with the other boys staying after they explained what had happened. 

Gavin and Ray soon fell asleep, entwined with a passed-out Ryan. But Michael had disappeared, and Geoff and Jack knew they needed to go find him, most likely up on the roof where he liked to be when upset. Sure enough, there he was, shivering lightly in the cool night air. 

"I fucked it up, Jack. I couldn't save him... I'm sorry." Jack wrapped an arm around the smaller boy, feeling Geoff do the same from the other side. 

"Oh no, sweetie. You did no such thing." 

"Yeah, I did! I couldn't protect Ryan, I wasn't strong enough. All I could do was watched them hurt him." 

"Bud, they hit you pretty hard. The docs were surprised you didn't have a concussion after that. Guess your skull is just too thick, eh?" Michael smiled thinly at that. 

"Mikey, you were confused and hurt, they got you from behind and kept you pinned. It wasn't your fault, none of us blame you, and we know you did the best you could. It wasn't your fault, alright? Now lets go back inside. It's cold out here and you need to rest." 

"Okay... yeah, alright, it is cold out here." Jack pulled Michael into a tight hug and kissed him before pulling him up and dragging him inside. After pulling off their dirty, and somewhat bloody clothes, they climbed into the pile of pillows and blankets with the other three boys. All six relaxed subconsciously at having all of their lovers safe and nearby.


End file.
